Character Sheet: Isolde
Statistics Level 1 Vitality - '11* * *'Bear School Techniques: '+1 to Vitality '''Toxicity - '''3 '''Stamina - '''5 '''Armor -' 6* * *'Bear School Techniques: '+1 to Armor Equipment '''Weapons Steel Sword - 'Witcher Steel Sword * Damage 1* (vs. humans and beasts) * *'Bear School Techniques: 'Roll Damage 2 instead of 1 '''Silver Sword - '''Witcher Silver Sword * Damage 1* (vs. monsters) * *'Bear School Techniques: 'Roll Damage 2 instead of 1 '''Ranged / Other - '''Witcher Crossbow * Bolt Type: Normal * Damage 1* (vs. all) * *'Bear School Techniques: '''Roll Damage 2 instead of 1 * '''Reload: '''costs one action '''Armor * Heavy Armor: Stamina cost for dodging successful hits is doubled Chest Armor - '''Bear Initiate Armor * Heavy Armor * Armor 2 '''Leg Armor - '''Bear Initiate Trousers * Heavy Armor * Armor 1 '''Gloves - '''Bear Initiate Gloves * Heavy Armor * Armor 1 '''Boots - '''Bear Initiate Boots * Heavy Armor * Armor 1 Alchemy '''Potions Decoctions Oils Bombs Skills Combat Tier 0 Attack '-' Parry '-' A successful attack can be used to negate an enemy hit of the same tier. Dodge '-' Avoids damage per point of stamina spent: 1 Stamina point per normal hit, 2 per hard hit, 3 per critical hit. Counterattack - ''' '''Signs Tier 0 Aard - '''A directed blast of telekinetic energy that staggers opponents, leaving them open for subsequent attack. * Costs 1 Stamina * Every successful hit allows the user to hit an additional enemy, max 3. * Renders affected enemies unable to attack or defend for one round. '''Igni - '''A directed fiery blast that damages enemies. * Costs 1 Stamina * Every successful hit allows the user to hit an additional enemy, max 3. * Damage 1 '''Yrden - '''A magic trap that slows enemies who enter its area of effect. * Costs 1 Stamina * Affects up to 3 enemies. * Affected enemies can only perform 1 action during the round Yrden was cast. '''Quen - '''Protective shield that lasts until it has absorbed enough damage. * Costs 1 Stamina * Protects user from one normal hit during the round it was cast. '''Axii - '''Charms an opponent's mind, temporarily eliminating him from combat. * Costs 1 Stamina * Affected enemies cannot make any actions until they are damaged. '''Heliotrop - '''Helps cushion the caster from combat magic, impacts with walls or the ground and physical attacks. * Costs 1 Stamina * Protects the user from a single charm, spell, or other magical effects as well as impacts with walls or the ground. '''Supirre - '''Makes the nearby conversation audible for the people around the Sign. '''Somne - '''Puts beings to sleep. '''Alchemy Tier 0 Brewing - '''Enables the brewing and drinking of witcher potions. '''Oil Preparation - '''Enables the creation of oils that can be applied to swords. '''Bomb Creation - '''Enables the creation of handheld bombs that can be thrown at enemies. '''Mutation - '''Enables the extraction of mutagens from the corpses of powerful monsters. Witchers use these to grant their bodies new abilities. '''Trial of the Grasses - '''Mutation that let witchers withstand the toxicity of potions that would kill normal people. '''School of the Bear Tier 0 Bear School Techniques - '''Increases '''Vitality, Damage, and Armor by 1'''. '''Bear Fighting Style - '''Increases '''Damage by 1 when fighting enemies a higher level than Isolde. '''Marksmanship - '''Allows Isolde to equip a crossbow and use special bolts.Category:Witchers